Flame of disaster
by Hibari Kyouya
Summary: A new transfer student come to Namimori,her days in school as a boy being abused by prefect .She is wearing mysterious ring.HibarixOC
1. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome manga neither the anime or (Wish I had, though) I only owned this crazy fic Oc, and my imagination!!Hope Hibari not to OOC!

Chapter 1 :Tragedy

The corridor was larger compared to her old school. That was her opinion …..

Hasaki Kumo was a girl but no one knows cause she disguised as a boy. If you ask why….?this is the answer she hate girls uniform with mini skirts that always made her felt embarrassed .And now she's wearing the boys' version of Namimori Junior High school uniform.

Okay now the girl in disguised was trying to find her new homeroom but ten minutes later after walking in random direction…she get lost in her new school , luckily or should I said poorly now she is standing in the school roof top.

There was a boy sleeping peacefully, when she look at him her first opinion was scary and look like vampire but somehow he looks cute..

Now Kumo was trying to get away as far as she can without making any voice but she's wrong, the boy awake and suddenly he hit her. Now that was not good for her first impression…

"Why are you here student?"The boy yawned and looks at her with rather annoyed look.

She just blinks and for a second she shouts out before he hit her again." Hiiiiiiiii I'm, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I..I'm…lost….."

"You're a new student?"

Kumo just nodded dumbly."I…I want go to my class but, but….I don't know where is it".

"Room ?"He said still with his annoyed look

"eee…room ?"

"Your classroom "he was getting more irritated

"Ano…1-A.."

There was a silent for a second

"Right"

"Huh?"

"Your class down the library on the right side"he said "…go or I'll bite you to death"

"Hiiiiiiiii So,Sorry and A,ARIGATO GOZAIMASUU AKUMA-SANNNN!!!!!"she said as she run away

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Everything was going fine in her class. The students were nice .Some teachers were nice, but the one that made her feel relief was Sawada Tsunayoshi or should I said Dame-Tsuna the one that sit behind her.

They get along very well even only for a short time .At lunch they eat together at roof or should I said four of them with Gokudera Hayato the one that always keep calling Tsuna jyuudaime and baseball maniac Yamamoto Takeshi .

"HUUUAAAAAA~"Gokudera and Yamamoto yawned after all of them finished their lunch.

"Why are you yawning?"Said Tsuna with smiling face but soon after he said this word Gokudera piss off he said that Yamamoto imitating him, but Yamamoto just smile and said that he yawned because he was bored .

Tsuna sighed"They're always like this don't mind them Hasaki-kun"

"A…hahaha "she didn't mind with their act as long as they want to be friend with her

"Maa..,maa…you're doing it again" said Tsuna tried to stop them.

Now her first day at school was exciting and fun cause she got new friend, yeah...except that guy ,she didn't want to think about him ,the guy that hit her this morning .What a nightmare… if she saw him again and she wish that there's no way ….

"There is" Kumo stared at the baby, who was wearing a big chestnut costume… Wait A BIG CHESTNUT COSTUME!? She though.

"Ummm who…is… this little baby Tsuna-kun?"

"Ciaossu I'm Tsuna Katekyoshi , Reborn"

"Kate…kyoshi…"she blink in confused, Reborn-san who is almost ten years younger that Tsuna-kun was Tsuna-kun Katekyoshi???

"Konichiwa..eto..Reborn-san…"she tried to be polite.

"Your ring…"

"Eh…?"

"The ring that you make as your necklace.. " said the baby as Kumo began to borrow his necklace for Reborn

"what's wrong Reborn-san…? "Reborn looked quite thoughtful at this. Quickly the baby tossed her necklace back to the owner as he changed the topic.

"This costume is a camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distant train"

"A hundred and a hundred more people will notice that "said Tsuna and Kumo at the same time

"Every one too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax."

"Weird…"Kumo though

"Bianchi made it for me for a project in home economics when she was in elementary school"

"The poison cooking one?" said Tsuna

"Bianchi? Poison cooking??..."

"Bianchi she is called Scorpion Bianchi, she is a free hitman her special skill is Poison Cooking, Where she creates food filled with poison and she's my lover"said Reborn with his innocence smile.

"Hitman…"is this baby's head okay??She though again

"So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii" after Tsuna surprised by it .He felt unconscious cause Reborn hit him with the spike thirty second ago.

"Exactly thirty seconds. How precise." as the baby took out his watch from the pocket

"He,Hey Jyu,Jyudaime ! Are you okay! "shout Gokudera with worried

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii Tsu,Tsuna-Kun wake up!!Shout Kumo worried as Gokudera. "Go,Gokudera-kun,Yamamoto -kun how about we,we take Tsuna-kun to…."

"Don't worry he'll wake up at ten minutes. Until then I know the place where you can rest Tsuna"said Reborn

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Is it here?"Asked Gokudera.

"Em" that's the answer that come from the baby.

"Reception room…..are you sure Reborn-san?" as Kumo fell something's wrong and suspicious here.

"Hm" he smirks

Then they put Tsuna at the couch that sleep peacefully like an angle so innocence, so charming, so...STIP! UPS…I meant stop...these story's not about Tsuna…

"Wow I never know there was a room like this" said Yamamoto cheerfully

"Ummm…you're right Yamamoto-kun" actually these is her first time too in this room, remember she's a new student here

"The reception room isn't used much. The furniture is nice and so is the view .It's also in a convenient location." As Reborn sit in the other couch and smiling

"What about it Reborn-san? "

"This is going to be the family secret headquarters"

"Hee,sounds like fun a secret hideout!" Yamamoto shouts excitedly

"Are you kids or something? But sounds good. There definitely needs to be headquarters for the family." said Gokudera

"Family…? Are you guys playing Papa Goto or something??"

"NO!"Shout Gokudera

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So you're mafia…."

"Correct." Over minute, Reborn had explained everything about…the Mafia? About Sawada Tsunayoshi being the Vongola family's tenth head of Italian Mafia family, and Reborn's mission to turn Tsuna into a suitable leader. Also he was currently gathering members for Tsuna's family. Gokudera and Yamamoto were already part of it.

"So it's decided..."suddenly before the baby could finished his talked there's 2 man look so,so,so,so, Macho or something or how should I put this its…like.. Ah!(glory of an idea) LOOKS LIKE GANGSTER OR YAKUZA!!!!

"You there, what are you doing here? Who told you to come here? "They shout

"Us…?" now Kumo was scared but…despite that you should say, she was thinking about their hair so weird…its looks like…."LIKE A ROLL CAKE!!!!"she shout loudly as she can .

"Heh ??? What's happening?" she saw bunch of the roll cake hair guys on floor and Gokudera too!!! Yamamoto fights with a boy…that boy look so familiar…so famili…

"Two" he said, Yamamoto lose" is it over now?"

"AHHH !!!! You're Akuma-san from this morning!!!!Now she realized it.

"You're that new student…."he glare at her.

Suddenly Tsuna wake up and look at Yamamoto and Gokudera

"What happened?" Tsuna look confused

"So there was another one too…"Now the boy look at Tsuna

"Ehhh!!!The Director of Committee Discipline Committee, Hibari-san???"

"Hibari…so that is Akuma –san name" she whisper.

Before she realized, Hibari want to throw Gokudera and Yamamoto out from the window, Then for a second the baby shot Tsuna's forehead with a bullet that he called Dying Will !Wonderfully that Tsuna is not dead but full with energy now and he shout "REBORN!I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"Or something like that. Then the baby gecko turns into sandal!

"Idiot! "shout Tsuna as he grab the sandal and hit Hibari's head as he began to drop those two unconscious boy from window, Kumo began to panic and she grab a mop at that floor.

"HIIIIIIIIII PLEAAAAASEEEEE STOOOOOOOOPPPPP IIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!"

"DUUUUAAAAAKKKK"

Bravo as she hit the prefect at head…with a mop and the beautiful mop broke into two parts. NOOOO!! What a poor mop…, while Tsuna tried to help his two friends.

"Hmph…Can I smash you?" he smirk

This is weird, she thought as she ready to lost her life, that was this Akuma-san or she should call Hibari-san had a stone head?? No scratch or even blood drop from his head…

"I'll bite you to death…"that was the last thing she could hear before Hibari's tonfa came hurling towards her, banging her on the forehead and knocking her out for a few minutes as blood has rushed from her head.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

After all of that accident she feels a big trauma to Hibari , walking to her new place at the apartment…she was thinking about sleep as soon as possible she got to her bed.

But Poor, Poor Kumo her bags and her other important disappeared from her room only a letter that she could found….

Slamming the door, cursed at the letter, as she walked to find her new place to stay and walking recklessly. Guess what? Kumo lost her way. Hey, she was still new in this town. She couldn't be that smart and quick, right?

Night has come, luckily this time she found the place .Blabbering as she rang the doorbell "Ha~ even after I'm transfer at the new school why I'm always get bad luck ,now I really hope that I'll never meet…"as the door open dark figure appear

JRENG!JRENG!

"HIBARI-SAN!!" she jerked out

"So…you're the one that baby send..." Kyouya gave the poor girl a glance"The baby send me something interesting…"

"Um…. "She stammered, fearing for the worst

"a new pet…" walking in to pick up his weapon

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Across the streets, three first year students and a baby of were watching them from afar

"I feel bad for him"

"Ha Ha, Hasaki will be alright Tsuna"

"…He's gonna die Jyuudaime..."

"…."

Reborn capped his pen and smiled.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Note:

Akuma-demon or evil

Dame-no good

Arigato gozaimasu –Thank you

Jyuudaime-10th

Papa goto -playing as family

TALK TO DIE INTERVIEW:

HK (author):Hurray for the first chapter and the next one I'll make the real interview!

R (Reborn) :"takes out his gun" but you made wrong grammar"begin to shoot"

HK: Hiiiii I'm sorry .Please forgive me because this is my first fanfic, right Tsuna? "Begins to run"

T(Tsuna):Ye , yeah he's right don't be so hard Reborn!

'Hiii his face and look just looks like Hibari-san but why his personality's so different?'(Thought)

R:Dame-Tsuna ,Dame-HK DIE!"begins to shoot them"

T&HK"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! PLEASE GIVE US REVIEW AND SOME SUGGESTION!!!!!"run away"


	2. Bet

HK(author)- By the way thanks reviewers, I expect that all of you will support my first fanfic -smile-and thanks to easterlily16 .I really appreciate your advice and sorry because my grammar is still suck but thanks anyway .

Kyokugen-extreme

Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome manga neither the anime (Wish I had, though) I only owned this crazy fic Oc, and my imagination!!Hope Hibari not to OOC!

Chapter 2: Bet

A week had passed after that traumatic even that made this poor girl lived in hell ,her disguised still okay for now caused our dear demonic, sadistic and perfectionist Akuma-san didn't care much about her,except make her became his own personal pet and sandbag , anyway now she's walking alone at park as she saw a guy who was jogging and punching at air shouting about kyokugen.

"That's…KYOKUGEN!!!!" Kumo shouted and run as fast as she could to meet that kyokugen guy.

"UUUUUOOOOO NOW THERE IS SOMEONE REALISE THAT BOXING IS FOR A PASSIONATE GUY!" that guy began to shout and his eyes were somewhat burning.

"Pa... Passionate?" She shocked as that guy passionate outburst "Oh... whatever. I wish that I become stronger and someday I can beat Akuma-san…"she thought as she was imagining herself make Hibari hail to her ,but…. maybe that would never gonna happened as she thought about it again and cried for her own pathetic self .

Anyway, she was still talking to that guy . Well, maybe she's weak, useless, coward, unlucky, and loser but she loved to watch an extreme fight especially like boxing, and she loved it, but not in the sadistic scene.

"Wow…. cool em…."

"Oh, I haven't introduce my self yet" the extreme guy said

"Ha ha, me too. My name is Hasaki Kumo. Nice to meet you. I'm a new transfer student at Namimori chu "

"I'M THE CAPTAIN OF BOXING CLUB AT NAMIMORI CHU, SASAGAWA RYOHEI! MY MOTTO IS KYOKUGEN!! "he began to shout.

"Sasagawa-san is captain of boxing club at Namimori Chu!?" She was surprised as her eyes started to shine.

"I welcome you to the club, Hasaki Kumo. And someday we'll reach The Madison Square Garden at that Blue Sky" He looked at the sky and then he put his hands on Kumo's shoulders.

"Cling"-sound effect-

"Aaaa….haha…" She began to blink and started to think "Hiiiiiii!! How can I see stars at this early morning, and….. WAIT! JOIN THE CLUB??? I just love extreme like him but i do not mean to join!! "

"Well, I'll be waiting for you in the gym tomorrow after school!!!" He said as he began to jogging again.

"Ah! Wa, Wait! I…." Too late. Cause Ryohei has already gone.

Walking alone in depression, she began to talk to herself "Now my life is so miserable " She began to imagining again, at Hibari's house as usual he's gonna hit her like a sandbag until she fainted, at school she's gonna tasted some extreme punch from Ryohei and this was horrible!

"Do I deserve this…." She began to sigh and walked aimlessly at the crowd street.

"No….I...…I….." Silent began to cover her for a second.

She stomped his feet on street and looking at the sky. She shouted as loud as she could like a freak " AAAAAA!! NOOOO , I DON'T DESERVE ITTT"

People at the crowd street stared at her, somehow she realized it and felt embarrassed. so she ran from that crowd place.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Eventually she had come back home in evening, well not exactly home. The truth, it was hell.

"A…ano…Hibari-san…."The prefect stood in front of her.

"Where did you go this morning Hasaki Kumo…?"He asked calmly, but in creepy voice.

"I….a…" she began to trembling.

"As my pet you are breaking this house rules…."

"I…, I …, I'm not your pet Hibari-sa—"

"Quite or I'll bite you to death" he raised his tonfa and hitted her face.

"OUCH…bu, but…."

He gave her a deadly glare.

"Hiiiiiiiii I'm so--"

"DUUUUUK" now he hit her head,

"…….."

"If you leave this house without my permission again…I'm gonna bite you to death"

"…Hibari-san"

"What?"

"I…I…" she silent for a second

"……"

"Let's make a bet…" her face and voice now looked serious.

"Hmph….a bet?"

"Yes, if I lose, you may do whatever you want. Even if you want kill me. But if I win, please stop make me as your pet and…and…STOP MAKE ME AS YOUR SANDBAG!" she shouted.

"So…what is it?" He asked in interesting tone.

"Let's fight till one of us faint, tonight at park"

"Then before you faint I'll make sure that I'll send you to hell…."He smirked

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At the cold, cold park in the night, this two students began to fight, as usual Hibari used his tonfa and as for Kumo she used her own triple stick that she always kept carrying at her trousers ,er…I mean at her trousers' back.

Kumo kept attacking Hibari with her triple stick but it seemed that Hibari always dodged it and at the same time he broke her bones, before the last hit that made her knock out, she dodged it and made a small scratch at Hibari's face.

"I must…Huf..Huf…win....." She said in slowly and exhausted breath.

"Interesting herbivores…" he said

"I...!" suddenly her legs became numb as her unconsciousness began to fade away and she fell down.

Hibari stopped his attack soon as he saw that she's falling down.

"I …huff…lost. So now just like you said before…send me to hell now…huff… …"

"I took away my word just now herbivore …."

"Why…I'm just a pathetic…loser…huff…so why..?"

"I'm not interesting to destroy those who have no will to live….well, maybe not..."

"….."In this silent, she fainted.

"I'm gonna kill you when I feel bored with you….."

After saying all that thing he left our dumb poor Kumo alone, but for a second he changed his mind with a sigh, Hibari shifted the fainted girl into his arms and headed towards his house and of course this was a new lesson for our dear new lovely pet that don't ever, ever, ever make a bet to the prefect.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

TALK TO DIE INTERVIEW

HK : Hai! Hai! Welcome to the interview, Tsuna and me are the host!

T : Well let's start our guest today is---"TRETET TERETET" Hiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! HIBARI-SAN!!!!???? -Surprise-

H(Hibari) :-pops out –What..?

HK and T :-whisper- you go first Tsu-chan. Ask him this question..

T :-whisper-Hiii!! No!! You go first Hi-chan. You're the one that make this show.

H :Oi…why I'm here…

HK :-whisper-you are the one that always ask me if he is a gay!

T :-whisper-but it's not fair. You must ask about it too!

H :-twitch-Oi…..-being ignore-

HK and T :-keep whispering-

H :-twitch-I'll bite you to death

HK and T :What!!??NOO!!!HELP, DON'T BITE US TO DEATHH!!!-run into circle-  
H : Suit your self…

"~~~~~~~~~~~PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

D (Dino) :-pops out-please review and sorry for the grammar, the next chapter our poor, poor little girl will meet Ryohei again, see you soon.


	3. PS

PS:

Sorry for some of my reviewers actually I like to update this story soon but I got something to do and I hate it.

Oh, well and cause of this things , my mind can't reproduce any idea but soon enough I will continued it even though this story is boring

Until next time …


End file.
